The Reconstruction of a Broken, Damaged Heart
by CaptainDivergentKirk
Summary: After tragically losing her first love, Tris begins to realise that sometimes your first love isn't your true love. That just because someone will always have a place in your heart, doesn't mean it can't be destined to belong to someone else. Eventual Fourtris! Set in modern day.
1. Alexander

**The Reconstruction of a broken, damaged Heart**

After tragically losing her first love, Tris begins to realise that sometimes your first love isn't your true love. That just because someone will always have a place in your heart, doesn't mean it can't be destined to belong to someone else. **Eventual Fourtris! **Set in modern day.

**This is another idea that came to me. It came to me at 10pm last night and I didn't get to sleep until 2:30am because of it. I just had to publish it. So here it is**

**Chapter 1 Alexander**

**Tris aged 24**

I met Alexander when I was just two weeks into my new job working as an assistant to an editor of a very popular magazine. Though my dream ambition is to be a writer of many books.

We met in the photocopying room. He was just about to come out and I was coming in to photocopy some work for my boss. I bumped into him and when he stepped to the left to let me pass I also stepped to left and then he stepped to the right I also stepped to the right so I was still blocking him. Finally I managed to dodge past him. I expected him to leave the room but he stayed watching me try to work the photocopier. Eventually when he could see that I was struggling he came over to help.

"You're new here aren't you? I haven't seen you around here before. I'm Alexander"

" I'm Beatrice" I say shyly

" Well I work as an associate editor and I would just like to say welcome and if you need any help finding things, or photocopying just come and see me."

"Thank you" I say. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me since I first started working here. Once my photocopying is done I turn to leave.

I keep meeting him every time I go into the photocopying room. Its like he's Psychic and knows exactly when my boss has told me to go and photocopy something and he always helps me out. The third week I enter the photocopying room he asks me if I would like to go for a coffee some time.

Before I know it I have been dating him for three months and I know that I already love him with all of my heart. Four months in and he meets my parents and my brother Caleb. Who love him just as much as I do. At six months we have a date at a very posh Italian restaurant and he orders lemonade for me as he knows that I don't drink alcohol. When it arrives I notice that there is something floating in it. I fish it out with a fork. It's a beautiful engagement ring. A huge diamond surrounded by a series of tiny sapphires. I look up at Alexander with tears in my eyes. He gets down on one knee and says

"Beatrice I loved you from the first time I met you in the photocopying room. I know that this love will last forever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as I know that you are the one. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Yes with all of my heart!" I say between tears and he slips the ring onto my fourth finger and then we share a passionate kiss. While the whole restaurant claps and cheers and I know that this is the happiest moment of my life.

We decide to have the wedding in the middle of summer, which means we have 6 months to plan the perfect wedding. We set the date for Friday July 20th because July 20th is the day we first met.

I bought the most beautiful wedding dress which is ivory, long and flowing but very simple. We decide to have two bridesmaids my best friend Daisy and Georgina and they will wear pale blue bridesmaid dresses. And the flowers are going to be yellow and red roses as I read somewhere that red roses mean love but yellow roses mean everlasting love. Everyone from our work office is invited along with both of our families. He has two sisters who are now practically my sisters as we have so much in common. The wedding is only one week away and everything is perfect.

On Friday 13th July Alexander and I are supposed to meet for dinner at the Italian restaurant where we became engaged. We are living together but I left work early and he had to stay later. I arrive at the restaurant at 7:30 which is the time he said to meet at. I sit down at our table and wait and wait and wait by now it is 8:15. Maybe he's just running late I think. Suddenly I hear my phone ringing in my bag. I reach into my bag and notice the caller ID is Alexander. I accept the call and say hello but the person that speaks on the other end isn't Alexander.

"Hello, are you Beatrice? This is a paramedic. There has been a terrible car accident involving a drunk driver and I'm afraid Alexander has been seriously injured. We're taking him to hospital as fast as we can"

I'm so shocked I can't speak tears form in my eyes but I blink them away, take a deep and say "I'm on my way"

I arrive at the hospital and immediately go to the reception and ask about Alexander. She tells me that he is still in the emergency room and tells me to wait in the waiting room. I pace the waiting room like a caged tiger. I keep thinking that if I make a thousand paces then the door to the emergency room will open and Alexander will walk out healthy and happy. I'm on my eighth hundred sixty seventh pace when the doors to the emergency room open. Two doctors emerge they see me in the waiting room and walk up to me I can tell from their expression that is bad news. Maybe he's just badly hurt I think, alive but badly hurt, or he could be in a coma but I know he'll wake up. He wouldn't leave me without saying goodbye.

"I'm so sorry Miss Prior, but there was nothing we could do. he was so badly injured we tried to resuscitate him but it didn't work. We are so sorry for your loss."

I am numb. I just stand there. My mouth hanging open. I don't speak for a good five minutes while the doctors are staring patiently at me.

I then say in a very small voice which does not belong to me

"Can I see him? Can I say goodbye?"

The two doctors nod and lead me into the emergency room and into the room where Alexander is. Only he doesn't look like Alexander anymore as he has so many injuries. His face is puffy. His eyes are closed I wish he would open his eyes so I can see the warm brown eyes of the man I loved. I kiss him and say "I will never forget you and I will love you forever with all of my heart. You are my first and my only true love!" and suddenly I am sobbing, crying like a newborn baby. I lie down next to him and all I do is cry for hours

**Well that was traumatic. I was almost crying just writing this down and I am not a big cryer. There will be a lot more but Four may not appear until chapter four. Thank you for reading and goodbye. Oh and by the way I am not superstitious about Friday the 13****th**** I just though of that date off the top of my head.**

**I am now working on the next chapter for the Young Adult Avengers and it is going well.**


	2. Grieving

**Chapter 2 Grieving**

I live like a zombie. I barely sleep. I barely eat. A week after Alexander's death we have the funeral. Everyone from the office is there along with my family and his family. I've written a speech for him and I am also going to sing a classic song.

I go up and say my speech.

"A year ago today I met the love of my life Alexander Hart. And like his surname he stole my heart. He had the biggest heart of anyone that I know. Today was supposed to be our wedding day and now it is his funeral. I place these yellow and red roses on his grave as a symbol that despite the fact that he is gone I will always love him and he will always be in my heart. I love you Alexander Hart with all of my Heart. Your memory lives on forever in my heart!"

I then begin to sing

"_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow. Why then, oh, why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow why oh why can't I!"

As I am singing the last few notes I am sobbing the tears are streaming down my face but I keep on singing right to the very end. My mom comes over and gives me a hug and I collapse against her as she walks us back to our seats. Then suddenly the funeral is over and we are going to the crematorium. The coffin is being placed down ready to be incinerated and suddenly I am screaming

"Alexander! Don't leave me! I need you come back to me!" and then he is gone and I am left with a urn full of his ashes but they are not him. I keep them on my mantelpiece. I also never take my engagement ring off even when I am asleep.

Four months have passed. I haven't been out of the flat we once shared together. I just sit on my bed crying, lie on my bed crying or look at the photo album we made together. There is only one. My favorite photo is the one where we are looking at the sunset together and dreaming about our honeymoon. We were going to go to England and explore both the city and the countryside. My mom brings me food which I don't eat, my dad tries to comfort me which doesn't work. My brother (the nerd that he is) sends me therapy books with stupid titles like "Four ways to cope with your loss each day" and "The Six Stages of Grief" which did not go so well as one time I was so upset I threw the books out of the window and they were run over by a truck. The only colour of clothes I wear is black as I am mourning.

Eventually one morning I decide to clear out his office desk. I empty out every single thing and find pictures of us together in every single drawer. Some of them I haven't even seen. I gather them up and wrap them in an elastic band and place them in my bag to add to the album. I quit my job as I was too depressed to work so I empty my desk as well and keep all the pictures I find there.

I then go into the photocopying room. When I walk in I expect him to be there like he always was whenever I entered it. I want to see his smile again. Suddenly I feel so angry I throw a stapler at the photocopier and I open all the drawers and throw out all the paper. I then grab a pencil and begin drawing lots of hearts on the paper and the cutting them out. I then cut a zigzag line through each of the hearts so every single heart is now a broken one. I throw them over the floor like confetti. I find a permanent marker and write on the wall "Alexander and Beatrice 4Ever" surrounded by a heart. I then use the scissors and cut my long blonde hair until it is chin length. I need to make myself look different. I just sit in the photocopying room and sob and scream his name over and over again. All I want is for someone to make the pain go away but I am also afraid that if the pain does go away then I will lose Alexander forever. Eventually Daisy who also works as an assistant comes in and takes me home.

It is now six months since his death and not a day goes by that I don't miss him. I see him everywhere I go and when I run towards him thinking that he was just lost all this time he disappears or it is someone else. I am tired of living like this. This place no longer feels like home. That all changes when one night I have a dream and in the dream I am sitting on our balcony with him watching the sunset and then I wake up. I suddenly know where I have to go. I know that Alexander is telling me to go to England.

I immediately start looking for cheap flats in London. My mom and I look at them together. She keeps saying "Are you sure about this Beatrice?" and I keep saying yes I feel like Alexander is guiding me. I then look at the clock and am shocked when I notice that it is 10am. I haven't cried about Alexander in over seven hours which is a new record for me. I find that the flats in London are too expensive so I look into requests for roommates. I then find the perfect one her name is Christina and she is also an American. I ring her up and after a long chat she offers me the apartment saying I sound like the perfect roommate. Before she hangs up she says

"Oh, what was your name again?"

I hesitate and then say "Tris, Tris Hart."

Three months later I have my apartment all packed up and all my stuff is in my suitcases. Before I leave for the airport I make my parents drop me off at my old office. I go up to the photocopying room and say "I'm on my way sweetheart, I'll see you soon. I love you with all of my heart." I place a single yellow rose on the photocopier. I then go back downstairs and into my parents car. My flight is at 20:00 which I think is perfect as that is around the time the sun begins to set then and so I can look out of the window and imagine that he is with me, sitting right next to me. We arrive at the airport and I check in. My parents sit and wait with me until it is time to board my plane. I give my mom a huge hug. She tells me to take care of myself and to call her as soon as I land. Dad tells me to keep my chin up and to remember that I can always come home if I find things too hard.

I know that there is no going back now. I have to only look ahead for the future that Alexander and I will have together. I get my ticket number which is 6a and has a window seat this is just perfect as I can look out of the window and watch the sunset. I say to myself it is time for a fresh start.

Goodbye Beatrice Prior, Hello Tris Hart. I still have not taken my engagement ring off my finger once.

**That's chapter 2 finished. In case you didn't know the song sung at the funeral is Over The Rainbow. I picked this song as I know someone who sang this song at a funeral and I just think it's a beautiful song.**

**Reviews are much appreciated**


	3. Fresh Start

**Chapter 3 Fresh Start**

I arrive at Heathrow airport after a seven and a half hour journey it is 2:30am in Chicago but it is 8:30am in London. So I decide not to call my parents as I know that they will be asleep. I collect my luggage which isn't much as I asked my parents to look after some of my stuff and put some other stuff into storage. I get my visa which entitles me to stay in London for six months. I am surprised when I see a girl with dark brown skin and dark brown eyes holding up a sign which says "Tris Hart, Welcome to London!" I walk over to her and force a smile. I haven't been able to smile properly since it happened.

"Hi, I'm Christina and you're Tris. It's so cool to meet you. We had so much in common when we spoke on the phone." That wasn't entirely true as when I spoke to her on the phone she did most of the talking and said yes or no when she asked me a question.

"So how are you? How was life in Chicago? I used to live in New York but I moved two years ago as I fancied a change. I now have a permanent visa here in England. I love it here. We have to go and see a west end show together. I'm thinking We Will Rock You or Les Miserable's as those are the only two shows I haven't seen yet."

"I'm ok I have a loving family and I just fancied moving here for a while. As I have always wanted to go to London"

We get on the subway together, which they call the tube in England. She is rabbiting on at me the whole way through our short journey. We then walk about a mile down the hill from the station and we arrive at a block of flats. She leads me up to the fourth level and opens flat 4b. It is a reasonably sized apartment with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a kitchen. I decide to go and unpack first. I unpack all my clothes and my photo album which I have added the additional pictures to them. I then lie on my bed and gaze up at the ceiling wondering what Alexander wants me to do next. I finally close my eyes and go to sleep.

I wake up to a knocking on my door. "Come in." I Say

Christina comes in and sits down on my bed and says

"I hope you don't mind but I have invited a couple of friends from the building to have dinner. They will be here in about fifteen minutes. They all really want to meet you"

"Of course, that sounds great" I say forcing a smile (they're getting painful to make). Although she actually just woke me up from a dream about Alexander and it felt so real. I look at the clock and realise that it is 6:30 in the evening. I quickly shower and change into something smart but casual which is black of course.

I then hear a very loud knock on the door. I hear Christina open it

"Hello, we're here let the party begin" I hear. I walk out of my room

"Hi Tris, this is Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Zeke and Shauna."

"Hey, I hear you're from America, well all of us are from there too. Welcome to England." Uriah says

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you." I say shaking each of their hands making sure it's not the hand with my engagement ring on and make sure my other hand isn't showing my ring. I don't want them to ask any questions about it.

"Right, I'm going to order pizza. Oh and Uriah do you know when Four will arrive?" Christina says

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He lives right across the hall in Apartment 4a." Zeke says.

Before too long everyone is sitting down and taking turns playing Mario Kart. I don't join in every time someone asks me if I would like a go. I say no I'll just watch. At the moment Uriah is in first, Lynn's second , Christina's third and Marlene's 5th .

"Damn you Princess Peach! Why can't you fly?!" Uriah exclaims suddenly as Princess Peach plummets off a cliff and Lynn overtakes him as she is always just behind him. I do something which surprises me. I laugh. I haven't laughed in over nine months. It feels strange and foreign but I am actually laughing and then I stop just as quickly as I started.

There is a knock at the door. "Tris can you answer the door please?" Christina asks she is playing as Mario. I get up and walk to the door and slowly open it.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Who's it gonna be?! Thank you for reading and please review if you have time**


End file.
